


It's About Time

by perihelion_88



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Cheesy, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Romance, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-20 00:42:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12421488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perihelion_88/pseuds/perihelion_88
Summary: Bella can't deny her best friend, Edward, anything. But when he asks her to pretend to be his girlfriend for his family's visit, she finds herself in the midst of a battle between her head and her heart.





	It's About Time

**Author's Note:**

> I'm posting all of my old stories to AO3 from FF.net. They're all horribly cheesy, but I kind of love them. Enjoy!

 

Bella sighed in frustration as she looked at the table in front of her. Opened books and highlighted articles were strewn about beside her while a blank word document stared mockingly back at her. The library was pretty deserted but then again, it was a Thursday night and Bella was sure most people were out partying. She rubbed her bleary eyes before putting her fingers back to the keys in an attempt to write a paper worth a quarter of her grade.

"Why the hell did I decide to take a psych class?" she mumbled to herself.

She finished about half the paper before the urge to stretch again took over. She let her head fall backwards and closed her eyes in exhaustion. She jumped when she felt cool fingers brush against her eyelids before they shot open, only to see nothing but darkness.

"Guess who," a voice crooned in her ear. She would recognize the dulcet tone anywhere and her lips involuntarily lifted into a smile.

"Hi Edward," she replied and grinned triumphantly when the hands were removed and she was looking into green eyes of her best friend.

Bella had met Edward her freshman year at UW when they quite literally collided on their way to class. Edward, ever the gentleman, helped collect her books that had flown out of her hands on impact and smiled at her with his trademark crooked grin. They discovered they had a few gen ed classes together and began sitting next to each other, passing notes and spending nights at the library studying together. The rest as they say was history.

Edward and Bella were now juniors and closer than ever. Edward had taken to looking after Bella as much as he could since her father died last spring and Bella, the ever faithful friend, made sure that Edward slept enough while he trudged through the pre-requisite courses for med school. Edward was from Chicago so Bella was the closest thing he had to family in Seattle and she reveled in the fact that she was the one to know his secret desires and fears.

Edward smirked at her before sitting down in a chair beside hers, the wood creaking ominously beneath him. He frowned and Bella giggled.

"I'm getting so fat," Edward bemoaned. "Even the chairs think so."

Bella snorted at the remark and gave him a gentle shove. The feel of his taut muscles beneath her hands was a true testament to Edward's body condition. There was no denying the fact that Edward was in great shape and it didn't help that he was so attractive. Bella blushed at the thought.

Edward looked at her curiously. "What?" he asked.

"Uh…nothing. Just thinking about how the school can't even afford to buy new chairs, that's all."

Edward wasn't convinced but he let it slide. "So how's your paper coming along?"

"It's coming." Bella shrugged. "I think maybe a few more hours and I'll be done. But I'm exhausted. I don't know how much longer I can sit here."

Edward gave the back of her neck a gentle squeeze and brushed his lips against her temple. Bella's heart fluttered at the gesture and she instantly scolded herself. Edward was very touchy-feely with her, that's just how their friendship worked. A kiss on the forehead or an arm slung over her shoulder – they were everyday occurrences. But if she got it into her mind that every touch was done with romantic intentions, she would get her heart crushed eventually when Edward decided to date someone else or if he grew tired of her presence. She couldn't handle the thought of ruining her friendship with Edward because her heart couldn't control itself. His friendship was the best part of her life right now, the only thing that kept her sane and steady as she worked through her grief after Charlie's death.

"Take a break," he suggested. "Or, just go back to your apartment and watch chick flicks for the night and make a fresh start tomorrow. You always get your assignments in on time, don't stress too much."

"Maybe you're right," she sighed.

She saved her document and closed her laptop. Edward unplugged the cord from the wall and handed it to her as she packed it into her bag. With his help, she was able to collect all the articles and books in less time and she shoved everything into her bag haphazardly. Edward winced at the sound of crinkling paper.

"I don't know how the hell you can find anything in there," he commented, looking at the mess in her bag distastefully.

Bella stuck her tongue out at him and slung her bag over her shoulder. "Are you going to watch a movie and pig out on ice cream with me?" she asked hopefully. She hadn't seen him much lately with the start of midterms week looming ever closer.

His grin made her knees weak and he rubbed his stomach. "And ruin my perfect figure?" he teased.

" _Please_?" she pouted, unleashing the full power of her wide eyes and jutting out her bottom lip.

Edward narrowed his eyes. "You know I can't resist that pout. Let's go pig out," he declared, pulling her out of the library with renewed vigor.

Twenty minutes later they were sitting side by side on her small couch, the opening credits of The Notebook playing on the television screen and a pint of chocolate chip cookie dough ice cream between them.

When both the movie and the ice cream were finished, Edward stretched and patted his stomach contentedly. Bella was sucking on her spoon as she sniffled. Edward brushed her tears away with the pads of his fingers and Bella looked up at him in surprise.

"Sorry," he murmured sheepishly.

"It's okay. That movie makes me cry every time," she lamented. She wiped away a few remaining tears before putting her spoon into the empty ice cream carton.

Edward was unusually quiet throughout the movie and Bella looked at him inquisitively.

"Everything okay?" she asked. "You're usually running your mouth about the torture inflicted upon you by watching cheesy chick flicks."

"The sacrifices I make for you," Edward jested with a smile, though it didn't reach his eyes. He suddenly looked nervous and he ran his fingers through his already mussed hair.

"What's wrong?" Bella questioned in alarm, suddenly anxious at his change in demeanor.

"Uh, well…you see," Edward stuttered. Bella was really concerned at this point because Edward was never at a loss for words.

"Spit it out!"

"My family is coming to visit me next week after my midterms," he said.

Bella felt her eyebrows rise. "What's the problem with that? I thought you'd be excited about seeing your family. Why are you so nervous?"

"They want to meet you."

"Okay? Did you think I would not want to meet your family?" Bella was really confused at his peculiar behavior. "I can finally thank your parents for raising such a gentleman," she teased.

Edward flushed. "Well, you see, I kind of told them that you and I were dating," he rushed out.

Bella choked on air and she tucked her legs beneath her as she turned to face him, an incredulous look on her face. "I'm sorry, what did you just say?"

"I am  _so_  sorry, Bella. I just…my little sister kept bugging me about not having a girlfriend every time she called and I told her I was dating you to get her off my back. Except now they're coming to visit and Alice can't keep her mouth shut so my mom is so excited to finally meet you."

Bella stared at Edward dumbfounded. Never in the three years Bella had known Edward had she ever heard him ramble. At the same time, she couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"Say something," he pleaded.

"What do you want me to say?"

Edward fiddled with the hem of his shirt. "I don't know. Just…don't be mad at me, okay? I didn't mean to put you in this situation. But Alice wouldn't shut up and you're the only girl here that I really trust. Would you be totally opposed to pretending that we're dating? At least while my family is here. It'll only be a few days and I'll be forever in your debt. Please?"

Edward was fidgeting, badly, and Bella placed a hand on his knee to still his movements. Her first instinct was to say yes. She could never deny Edward anything and this would be no exception. But she was fighting a battle between her head and her heart. The cynic in her couldn't help but feel apprehensive about jumping headfirst into this act. She had some sense of self-preservation and she could only see how badly this could end on both their parts. She wasn't sure if she could handle it, if she might let her masked indifference to him slip when the lines between pretend and reality inevitably became blurred along the way.

Edward placed his hand on top of hers and let his thumb stroke her knuckles. "Bella?" he murmured, his voice begging her to look at him. But she couldn't, not if she wanted to keep a clear head, because one look at him and her defenses would certainly crumble.

"Just let me absorb all this information, okay, Edward? Can we talk about this tomorrow? I'm tired." She still refused to look at him and Edward sighed before giving her hand a squeeze.

"Sure. I'm going to head home. Get some studying done," he muttered.

Bella could feel him press a kiss in her hair, but she studiously ignored him until she heard her door shut behind him.

She groaned as the silence of her apartment threatened to suffocate her. "What the hell am I going to do?" she wondered out loud.

Bella stumbled out of bed around eight the next morning after a restless night of sleep. She looked at her reflection in the mirror and grimaced at the dark rings beneath her eyes and the disaster that was her hair. She decided to jump into the shower in an attempt to wake herself up a bit more before she tackled the rest of her psychology paper.

When she got out and dressed, she checked her phone to see she had a new text message. It was from Edward.

**Coffee? E**

**Meet me in 15**. **B**

She got everything she needed for the day and yanked her shoes on before banging her elbow on the doorjamb and then tripping as she staggered out of the door. She cursed under her breath as she locked the door behind her and then made her way to the coffee shop just off the UW campus.

She got there a few minutes early and was surprised to see Edward already there, sitting at their usual table, already nursing a cup of coffee. She noticed a second cup and smiled at this thoughtfulness.

"Thanks," she murmured, slipping into the seat across from him. He looked up and Bella internally winced. "You look like crap."

"Thanks," Edward remarked. "So do you."

"Couldn't sleep very well."

Edward grunted. "Yeah, me too."

"Did you stay up all night studying?" She frowned and took in the bags under his eyes and the slight stubble that littered his face. "Edward," she sighed in disapproval.

"I was also worried that maybe I had offended you," Edward admitted, looking up from his coffee.

"Edward, don't," Bella started.

"No," he interrupted her, "I really shouldn't have done that and I'm sorry."

"It's okay," Bella reassured him before he could go on. "I'll do it."

"I'll just tell Alice…" he paused. "Wait, what?"

"I said I'll do it," she shrugged. "It's not like I can ever say no to you, anyway."

Bella was slightly relieved to see Edward's crooked grin make its appearance, worried that he was too stressed out by this situation on top of studying for his midterms.

"You know, I'll definitely be keeping that in mind," he said slyly.

"Don't get cocky, Mr. Cullen," she replied darkly. "And you're welcome."

Edward scooted his chair closer to hers and kissed her cheek. Bella blushed. "Thank you, thank you, thank you. You are the best."

"Yeah, well, I want that in writing," she joked, leaning in surreptitiously to get a whiff of his scent. She would never admit it to anyone, but Edward was the best smelling male she had ever encountered. He smelled like lilac and honey with a subtle undertone of something distinctly  _Edward_. It just added to his dazzling appeal.

She was jarred out of her thoughts by the sound of a chair scraping on the floor and she looked up, startled, to see Edward standing. He smiled and offered her his hand.

"Want to go to the library with me before your class?"

"Sure," she agreed, placing her hand in his.

He looked carefully down at their joined hands. "Your hands are so small," he mused.

"Not my fault you're a giant," she said as she gazed up at his towering frame, proving her point. She went to pull her hand from his grasp but he held on tight.

"If we're going to pretend to be dating for my family, we might as well start getting some practice in," he smirked, slinging his bag onto his shoulder and then reaching down to grab Bella's bag.

"Are you going to carry my bag for me too?" Bella asked, rolling her eyes.

"You did say that you wanted to tell my parents how well they did raising such a gentleman," he teased. "Come on."

He pulled her out of the coffee shop and they walked to the library holding hands. Bella loved the feel of his hand against hers, the way her small hand fit perfectly in his larger one.

_I'm so screwed_ , she thought.

Once the stress of midterms died down, Edward was in a new frenzy to get his apartment suitable for his family to stay.

"How are they all going to fit in here?" Bella called out to Edward, brushing away a stray strand of hair that had stuck to her forehead with sweat as she scrubbed at his bathroom floor. "And why am  _I_  cleaning your bathroom floor?"

Edward's head popped into the bathroom and he glanced down at her, a smirk already in place. Bella glared up at him and huffed. "Aw, come on, Bella. You said you couldn't say no to me. It's not my fault you give in too easy."

Bella threw her sponge at him. "Hey, hey!" he laughed, stepping into the bathroom and nearly crashing to the floor as he slipped on the wet surface before grabbing a hold of the sink.

"That's what you get for making me clean your bathroom."

Edward sat down on the closed toilet seat and watched Bella scrub. "Mom and dad are taking the guest room, Emmett is sleeping on my floor and Alice is taking the couch," he answered in response to her previous question.

"Rosalie isn't coming?" she asked, remembering that Edward had told her once that Emmett was engaged to a blonde bombshell named Rosalie.

"Nah, she can't get away from the garage. Someone's got to run it."

"And what about Alice's boyfriend, Jasper?"

Edward grinned. "You sure do remember a lot about my family."

"You don't shut up about them and I listen to everything you say so…" she trailed off, embarrassed.

"Hey," Edward said, making her look up at him, "don't be embarrassed. It's nice to know that someone's interested in my conversations. And anyway, Alice is taking a few days off from school to come with the family but Jasper's got midterms so he can't get away."

"Oh, okay." She had stopped scrubbing the floor and was now just sitting there, watching Edward. "What if they don't like me? I know I'm only pretending to be your girlfriend, but…your friendship still means a lot to me and I don't want them to not approve of me."

"Don't worry, they'll love you," he said reassuringly. "How could they not? Anyway, I think the bathroom is clean enough, thanks. Want to get lunch?"

"Chinese?"

"Sure. I'll pay," he replied, pulling her up from the floor. "Don't slip," he warned, cautious of Bella's clumsy nature.

Bella tried to concentrate on an analysis she had to write for her Brit Lit class but all she could think about was Edward, who was currently on his way to pick his family up from Sea-Tac. Not only was she worried about his family liking her, but the whole situation with Edward was nerve-wracking. She wasn't sure if she could pull out of this with her heart intact and that scared her.

It was hard not to be attracted to her gorgeous best friend. She knew that he had a lot of admirers but she had never seen him with a serious girlfriend. Sure, he went on a few dates, just as she had, but there was never anyone that stuck around. He claimed that none of them  _clicked_. He wanted a girl he could have engaging conversations with, who was smart and witty and beautiful. She knew that he enjoyed conversations with her and that they had fun bantering, but she didn't think that she could ever parallel his beauty. She felt unworthy sometimes, spending so much time with him, when he could be off finding someone equally attractive physically and intellectually.

The vibration of her phone on the side table caught her attention and she flipped it open.

"Hello?"

"Hey, beautiful," came Edward's voice.

Bella's breath caught in her throat and she silently berated herself. If she kept getting so wrapped up in their little charade, she definitely was going to wind up falling in too deep. She realized that Edward must have picked his family up already and they were on their way back to his apartment. That must have been the reason for the greeting.

"Did you want to join me and my family for an early dinner? We're just going to drop their luggage off at my apartment first."

"Sure."

They agreed to meet at the small but cozy Italian restaurant that was a short drive from the University in forty-five minutes. Bella saved her analysis and got up to jump in the shower. Half an hour later, she was in her truck on the verge of hyperventilation. She took a few calming breaths before she pulled out of her apartment complex and made her way towards the restaurant.

She made it there right on time and she could see Edward's silver Volvo already parked. Entering the restaurant, she smoothed out her skirt and took a second to run her fingers through her still damp hair. Bella searched through the patrons for Edward's distinguishable bronze hair and immediately spotted it. She relaxed at the sight of her…pretend boyfriend, until she saw the waitress leaning over a little too far. An inexplicable urge to slap the girl made Bella hold back for a few seconds to reign in her jealousy.

She stopped a few feet behind Edward and the flirting waitress, whose chest was still in his face. She said goodbye to her self-control and tapped the woman on the shoulder.

"Excuse me," she growled. "But I would prefer it if you would stop shoving your breasts in my  _boyfriend_ 's face."

Edward's head snapped up from the menu where he was trying to avert his eyes and a look of relief washed over his face.

The waitress sneered at Bella before turning back to the table. "I'll be right back with your drinks." Her eyes lingered on Edward for a few seconds too long and Bella took a threatening step forward. The waitress cast another cursory glance in Bella's direction before heading back to the kitchen.

"Thank god you got here when you did," Edward exclaimed, jumping up from his chair to pull the seat next to him out for her. "My family thought it was amusing to watch her flirt with me." He glared especially at his older brother, who was chuckling. Bella blushed when she realized his family had watched her turn into a jealous girlfriend.

"Aren't you going to introduce us, Edward?" a petite girl with short, black hair asked sweetly.

"Uh…yeah," Edward replied, looking between Bella and his sister. "Um, guys, this is my…girlfriend, Bella. Bella, this is my sister, Alice, my brother Emmett, and my parents, Esme and Carlisle."

Bella blushed again as their attention remained on her. "It's a pleasure to meet you all. Edward speaks very highly of his family."

"It's so nice to finally meet you!" Alice exclaimed, bouncing in her seat. "Edward has been talking about you for way too long and I'm so glad to see the girl that's captured Edward's attention."

Bella snuck a glance at Edward beneath her lashes and noticed the slight flush creeping up his neck. "He's been talking about me a lot, huh?" she asked, quirking an eyebrow.

Edward cleared his throat. "Thanks Alice," he said between gritted teeth. Alice beamed at him.

"Edward tells us that you're an English major, Bella," Carlisle spoke, diverting the attention from Edward. "What is it that you want to do with it?"

Bella was relieved that they were asking basic questions about what she enjoyed doing instead of grilling her on her relationship with Edward. She was even more thrilled when the entire table joined in on a discussion of classic literature. She was so caught up in the conversation that she jerked a bit when she felt Edward's hand come to rest on her knee under the table. He smiled briefly at her and gave her knee a little squeeze.

He leaned in and whispered in her ear, "I told you that they'd love you."

Bella bit her lip and tried to control her breathing, suddenly hyperaware of how close Edward was. His lips brushed along the curve of her ear before he pressed a kiss right beside her earlobe. She exhaled shakily and Edward was grinning crookedly at her, obviously aware of what his little performance was doing to her. Emmett caught the blush on her cheek and smirked knowingly at the couple.

"Save the romancing for when you're alone, little bro," Emmett laughed.

The entire table turned to look at the both of them and Edward kissed her forehead before glaring at Emmett. "At least I know how to romance a woman," Edward retorted, embarrassed at being caught.

Emmett snorted. "What the hell is that supposed to mean? I think I've one up on you since I've got a ring on Rosie."

"Yeah, and your idea of a romantic date is what? Going mini-golfing and feeling her up in the back of your car?"

"Edward," Bella hissed, appalled at his behavior. She pinched the soft skin on his hand, still resting on her knee and he grimaced in pain. "You deserved that."

Edward looked ashamed. "Sorry Emmett," he apologized. Then he flipped his hand so his palm was touching hers and he tangled their fingers together, bringing them to his lips for a small kiss. "And I'm sorry for acting like such an asshole," he whispered to Bella.

Bella looked down at her lap. "It's okay," she murmured, pulling their fingers back down to rest on her thigh.

Conversation at the table picked up again but Bella was too distracted, playing with Edward's long, thin fingers. She saw him shudder slightly when the tips of her fingers tickled the soft flesh of his hand and she smiled up at him, knowing that she too had some effect on him.

"I'll pay." Edward's voice brought her out of her reverie and she noticed that Edward was arguing with his father over who would pay the bill.

After Edward finally gave in and Carlisle footed the bill, everyone began to rise from the table. Edward, his hand still wrapped tightly around Bella's, pulled her from her chair and wrapped an arm around her waist as he followed the rest of his family out of the restaurant. Edward walked her towards her truck while his family waited patiently by his Volvo.

"I really am sorry," Edward insisted as she leaned against her truck door, his hands on either side of her face.

"I know. What got into you?" she asked curiously.

Edward shrugged. "I don't know. He's always rubbing in his relationship with Rosalie and you know I've never really had a serious relationship like it so…I was just acting like the immature little brother. But what got into  _you?_ " he questioned, referring to her earlier episode with the waitress. "That was one evil eye you gave the waitress."

"I…you just looked uncomfortable," Bella said. "She was shoving her chest in your face. I didn't like that."

"Admit it, you were jealous!" he crowed.

Her eyes fell to the pavement and she refused to look at Edward's gleeful face.

"Edward!" Alice called, and Edward turned to see his family waiting impatiently.

He sighed. "Thank you for doing this," he murmured, kissing the corner of her lips. "I'll see you later."

Bella was frozen in place and her lips tingled at the almost contact. Edward threw another glance towards her and wiggled his fingers in a little wave. Bella returned the gesture before she threw herself into her truck and her fingers touched the spot he kissed in awe.

_I'm so screwed_ , she thought again.

Edward called later to wish Bella a good night.

"My family adores you," he said and from his tone of voice, Bella could tell that he was just a little bit smug. "I told you there was nothing to worry about it."

"Yeah, yeah, you were right. You're always right."

"Can I get that in writing?" he teased, taking her words from last week.

Bella could hear some shuffling in the background and a high-pitched feminine voice that she assumed to be Alice. Her assumption was proven correct when Edward said, "Hold on, Bella. Alice wants to talk to you."

The phone transferred hands and suddenly Alice's bubbly voice was on the line. "Hi, Bella! Thank you for coming to dinner tonight. I can see why Edward loves you so much."

Bella could hear Edward choke in the background. "Uh, yeah," she hesitated, not sure of what to make of that comment. "Same to you."

"So anyway," Alice continued, not noticing anything different about Bella's voice. "I wanted to know if you wanted to hang out with me and Esme tomorrow. Maybe go shopping. I think it would be fun!"

"Er, sure?" Bella replied, though it sounded more like a question.

"Great! Can you pick us up from Edward's apartment around 10? We can grab lunch while we're out. Oh!" she squealed. "Girl bonding time! I'm so excited. I only really go shopping with Rose back home so it'll be so nice to hang out with a different girl. Okay, well, here's Edward again. Don't forget – 10 tomorrow!"

Bella was still trying to process everything Alice had just rushed out when she heard Edward again. "I'm so sorry about her, Bella," he apologized.

"You realize you've been apologizing to me an awful lot lately," she mentioned.

"I know," Edward sighed. "I really am…"

"Don't say it," she cut him off. "So anyway, your family comes to visit you and your mom and sister end up wanting to spend the day with me. Does that mean they like me more than you?"

Her teasing got her desired result and Edward laughed, setting off the butterflies in her already fluttering stomach. "Yeah, well, watch out. They may want to adopt you by the end of their trip."

"Then you'd be dating your adopted sister. Sick," Bella laughed.

"There's nothing brotherly about my thoughts for you, Bella," Edward murmured, and Bella wasn't sure if she heard him correctly.

This whole ploy was messing with her head and every comment, every touch made her regret doing this. She wished that this wasn't just an act to get his family off his back about his lack of relationships and she wondered if this is how they'd be acting if he truly did have feelings for her.

"Bella?"

"Yeah?"

"I called your name five times. Where did you go?"

"Sorry, I was lost in my thoughts."

"What were you thinking about?"

_You_. Instead she said, "Nothing of consequence. Anyway, I really need to get this analysis done if I'm going to be spending the day shopping, so…I guess I'll see you when I come to get her."

"Yeah," Edward agreed. "Good luck on your paper. Sleep well…sweetheart."

"Goodnight," she whispered, tears welling in her eyes at the term of endearment he tacked on at the last minute.

She hung up her phone and pulled her knees up to her chest. "God, what did I get myself into?"

Bella pulled into the parking lot of Edward's complex at 9:50. She took the elevator to the sixth floor and made her way down to apartment 620, knocking on the door before turning the knob to see if it was unlocked. She had spent so much time at his apartment that she usually never knocked, but thought it was polite to give his family a little head's up for when she walked in. She saw them all sitting or standing around the kitchen and they all greeted her.

Edward had a funny look on his face as he approached her and she looked at him curiously. He seemed to be pleading with her with his eyes. She was about to ask him what was wrong when she was cut off by the gentle pressure of his lips on hers. It was quick but it was enough for Bella to know that she never wanted to be kissed by anyone else again. Her eyes shot open and Edward appeared apologetic for not giving her more of a warning but at the same time, there was something else there, an undercurrent of a feeling Bella couldn't quite identify.

"Good morning," Edward greeted her, brushing his nose against hers, then dipped his head to kiss her again. She savored the taste of his lips, could detect a hint of the strawberry jam he had been eating on his toast, before he pulled away.

"You're killing me," she whispered against the skin of his throat as he wrapped his arms around her in a comforting hug.

"I'm sorry. But don't think I didn't enjoy it," he murmured against her hair.

"Come on, Bella!" Alice said, jumping from the chair and effectively breaking the couple apart. "You have Bella all the time, Edward. Don't give me that look!"

Edward pouted but surrendered Bella to the excited pixie-like girl.

"What are you guys going to be doing?" Bella asked as Esme and Alice went to get their shoes on and gather up their purses.

Edward glanced between his brother and dad before he shrugged. "Guy stuff? Maybe shoot some hoops down at the park or something."

Bella bit her lip and decided that if Edward was going to use her as his pretend girlfriend, the least she could do was show him what he was missing out on having her as his real girlfriend. She walked the three steps towards him, stood on her tip-toes and grabbed Edward by the collar of shirt to pull him down to her height for another kiss. She ran her tongue along his bottom lip and she smirked when she heard his breath catch in his throat. She pulled away, pressed a chaste kiss to his lips and then said, "Okay, have fun!"

She was surprised at where the confidence came from but if it meant getting to see the dazed look on Edward's face it was totally worth it.

"Let's go shopping!" Alice squealed and then dragged her and Esme out of Edward's apartment.

"So," Alice said, as she fiddled with the controls to Bella's radio, "how much did Edward pay you to act like his girlfriend?"

Bella almost swerved her truck. "What?!"

Alice snorted and Bella was on the verge of hysterical laughter because of the accusation and the fact that a snort from dainty Alice was just plain funny.

"Please, Bella, I'm not an idiot. He certainly talked about you a lot before and I can tell he really likes you so I thought that maybe he was telling the truth but this morning, when you kissed each other, there was more shock than enjoyment. You guys aren't dating," Alice explained smugly.

Bella saw Esme look at her questioningly from the rearview mirror and she felt bad for trying to deceive Edward's family. But then her mind actually processed what Alice had said.  _I can tell he really likes you_.

"So how much did he pay you?" Alice asked again.

Bella kept her eyes on the road when she replied. "He didn't pay me."

"You're doing this voluntarily," Esme clarified.

"I'd do anything for Edward," she admitted.

Alice and Esme were quiet for a few minutes and Bella was afraid she might have said too much.

"You love my brother," Alice declared. It wasn't a question.

Bella was taken aback by her bluntness. "I…don't know. I know I have feelings for him. How can I not?" She found herself unable to lie to the two women in her truck.

"Edward likes you and you like him. So why are you  _pretending_  to date?"

"How do you know that Edward likes me? I can't…he deserves so much better than me."

"Bella, sweetheart, Edward  _adores_  you. Alice wasn't joking when she said he spoke of you often. Every time he called home, he always had something to say about you. I'm very good at reading my children. I can assure you that your feelings for Edward are reciprocated."

"And what do you mean he deserves better than you?" Alice snapped. "You're perfect for him."

Bella was tapping her hands anxiously on the steering wheel of her truck as she pulled into the mall parking lot. She felt comfortable around Edward's sister and mother, but was she really ready to explain to them her fears? That she wasn't  _pretty_  enough to be able to stand next to someone as God-like as Edward?

"You're beautiful," Alice reassured her quietly, picking up on her fears.

"How…?"

Alice shook her head. "I'm going to school for fashion design. I work with models a lot. I can usually tell when someone is feeling self-conscious. You don't see yourself very clearly."

Bella parked and silently slipped out of the truck without saying a word.

"You just need to find some clothes that will flatter your figure," Alice explained, as she met Bella on the other side and they walked towards the mall with Esme trailing behind them. "You don't think you're beautiful so you hide behind frumpy clothes. You looked great in that skirt and v-neck last night. You should wear more clothes like that." Alice looked down at Bella's ripped jeans and too-big t-shirt disdainfully. "My brother won't know what hit him," Alice said gleefully.

"What?" Bella exclaimed, suddenly nervous as Alice vibrated with excitement.

"We're just going to show Edward what he's missing out on. Maybe make him admit his feelings for you so you guys can really go out."

"Alice, no," Bella said, horrified.

Alice cast a sidelong glance at Bella and rolled her eyes. "Isn't that what you were doing this morning with that little goodbye kiss?"

"I…uh…yes?" Bella squeaked.

"So what's the problem? You're doing fine in that department, but I'm just helping out with fashion. You guys are  _so_  cute together, don't you want to date my brother, Bella?" Alice pouted.

Bella thinks that the Cullens must have some sort of super power that crumbles her resistance as if it were nothing more than a temporary distraction from the goal at hand. "You're a dangerous creature, Alice Cullen," she accused.

Alice laughed and clapped her hands. "Come on, Esme! Let's find Bella some new clothes."

Five hours later, Bella stumbled into Edward's apartment behind Esme and Alice. She left most of her purchases down in her truck, but Alice insisted on bringing one bag up to model for Edward. Alice had four bags of her own and Bella didn't want to know how she planned on bringing all those clothes home to Chicago.

They also decided not to tell Edward that the females were in on his little act of deception and they planned on continuing on as though Edward and Bella were actually dating, while planning ways for Edward to finally admit his true feelings.

"Finally!" Emmett shouted, lifting his eyes briefly from the video game he was playing with Edward. "Edward was worried that Alice kidnapped you or something." He cursed under his breath when his side of the screen declared Game Over and Edward shoved him.

"Did you girls have fun?" Carlisle asked, greeting his wife with a brief kiss.

"Oh yeah! We got Bella a bunch of new clothes!" Alice exclaimed.

Edward narrowed his eyes. "What did she need new clothes for? Bella isn't really into all that fashion stuff, Alice."

Alice scoffed. "A girl can never have too many clothes to make her feel beautiful. I was just helping Bella's wardrobe out."

Edward wrapped a protective arm around Bella's waist. "She's perfect the way she is, Alice," Edward growled.

Alice grinned, showing her teeth. "Yes, well, of course she is. I was just helping her find clothes to accentuate that perfection. You should go show Edward some of the new clothes you bought," Alice hinted, staring at Bella purposely.

Bella blushed and played with the bag handle, before glancing up at Edward to gauge his feelings on the subject.

Edward misread the look and glared at Alice. "She doesn't have to if she doesn't feel comfortable."

"No," Bella disagreed. "I want to. I just…didn't know if you wanted to see?"

Edward bit his lip and then kissed her forehead. "Of course I'd love to see what you bought, sweetheart. Come on," he said, dragging her to his bedroom. He closed the door away from the prying eyes and ears of his family.

"You don't have to do this if Alice is forcing you," he reassured her, but Bella shook her head.

"Just...wait on your bed and I'll change in your bathroom, okay?"

Edward nodded and shooed her into the bathroom. Once she was in the safety of the bathroom, she exhaled nervously and gave herself a pep talk before changing into the first outfit. It consisted of a beautifully patterned skirt that ended just below her knees with a form-fitting black shirt. It was a little tighter than what Bella was used to, but Alice assured her that she had the body to pull it off and it looked fantastic. She ran her hands down the sides and looked at herself in the mirror. She had to admit that it did look good. Sighing, she pulled the door of the bathroom open and stepped into Edward's room, twirling in a circle as soon as she did.

Edward's eyes were wide and his mouth was slightly open. "Wow," he breathed. "You look beautiful, Bella."

Bella could feel the heat rising up her cheeks. "Thank you," she replied. "Alice…Alice picked out the shirt but I really like the skirt."

She ducked back into the bathroom and showed Edward the rest of her outfits. She was finished about ten minutes later and when she emerged from the bathroom in her ripped jeans and t-shirt, Edward was waiting for her at the foot of the bed.

"Ready to face the wolves?" he asked, holding out his hand for her to grab.

"Alice means well," Bella insisted, twining her fingers with his as they walked out of his bedroom.

"So what did you think, Edward?" Alice asked as soon as she noticed them enter the room.

"You did a great job, Alice," Edward admitted begrudgingly.

"I told you," she said. "Of course, it helps that I have such a beautiful model to start with." Alice winked at Bella.

"Beautiful," Edward murmured in her ear. "Can I kiss you again?"

Bella knew that Alice had every intention of forcing the two of them together, but she was also hesitant to give into her desires in case things didn't work out as they planned. It also stung a bit that he was only kissing her to play a part in front of his family. But she pushed these doubts aside and kissed the corner of his mouth. Who was she to complain about being able to kiss him, no matter the circumstances?

"You don't have to ask," she mumbled against his skin before sliding her lips to meet his. This time it was Edward who made the first move when he slipped a tongue out and ran it along the seam of her lips. She gasped in surprise and felt the prickle of an electric shock as his lips continued to assault her own, dipping his tongue into her open mouth to lick tentatively as her own tongue met his.

"Ahem."

Bella blushed and threw a hand over her mouth. "I'm so sorry," she blurted out, burying her face into Edward's chest. Edward chuckled and tightened his grip around her body. She peeked at the room and noticed Emmett shaking his head in mock disgust, though the rest of the family was trying their hardest to ignore them.

"Are you going to be joining us for dinner?" Esme asked, turning slightly at first to make sure Bella and Edward were no longer lip-locked.

"Um…I don't want to intrude on your family time," she said. "You guys flew all the way out here to spend time with Edward."

"Nonsense, you're more than welcome to join us," Esme said.

Bella hesitated. She really wanted to explore this newfound intimacy with Edward now that she was able to under the guise of being his girlfriend. But at the same time she felt this inexplicable need to extricate herself from this ploy momentarily so that she could clear her head and think about what she was getting herself into.

"I should really get my work done. I have a lot of reading to catch up on for classes tomorrow."

"Okay. Well, it was nice spending some time with you today, dear," Esme said, standing up to hug Bella goodbye. "Make sure you see us before we leave."

"Of course," Bella agreed readily. Alice approached her with a hug as well and whispered in her ear, "Just be patient."

"Thanks, Alice."

"I'll walk you out," Edward said, his arm still resting casually around her waist.

Bella nodded. "Bye Emmett and Carlisle!" The men waved goodbye and Edward walked through the kitchen with her until they reached the front door.

"Thank you for everything," Edward sighed, running a hand through his hair. "You have been more than wonderful."

"In general or are you talking about my kissing skills?" she teased in return, eyeing his perfectly kissable lips greedily.

"Wonderful wouldn't even begin to describe your kissing skills," Edward confessed. "Though I could use with another demonstration, just as a reminder."

Bella leaned up and Edward dropped his head to close the space between them. It was a sweet kiss, as his lips gently caressed hers and he tangled his hands in her long hair. He pecked her lips once, twice, three more times before sighing and resting his forehead against hers.

"Why have we never done that before?"

Bella was shocked by his admission and found herself very angry. If she had known all it would take to make Edward hers was to kiss him, she wished they had done this much sooner. Then maybe they wouldn't be  _pretending_.

"Because we're not dating," Bella grouched. "I should go, Edward."

Edward looked hurt at her tone. "Look, you were just as willing a participant in all those kisses as I was."

Bella shook her head. "Just…drop it, okay, Edward? I'll see you some other time. Enjoy the time with your family," she said as she let herself out.

She made it to her truck before her lip began to quiver and she inhaled a shaky breath. She couldn't believe that she let her anger get the best of her but she was so upset when she thought about all the time they've wasted dancing around one another.

She flipped open her phone and sent Edward a quick text message.

**I'm not mad at you. B**

She pulled out of the parking lot and drove home. She felt her phone vibrate against her leg but she didn't open it until she was parked in front of her own apartment complex.

**I'm still sorry for whatever I did. E**

She sighed in frustration. She had already lost count of how many times Edward had apologized to her in the past week and she was sick of it.

**Stop apologizing. B**

She grabbed all the shopping bags and trudged her way up to her third floor apartment. She had to jiggle her doorknob before it would open and then she tripped once she was over the threshold.

"What an awesome night," she snarled into the darkness. She got up and threw the lights on, moving through the apartment to her bedroom where she threw the bags of clothes. She went back to the kitchen to put the kettle on and checked her phone.

**I don't like it when you're upset, even when it's not with me. E**

Bella groaned. This boy needed to be hers now. She played with her phone for a bit, wondering what to say in response, but she couldn't think of anything that didn't have to do with the 'pretending' part of their relationship. She shut the phone and left it on the counter.

She ate an early dinner and then spent the rest of the time finishing her homework before crawling into bed, making a conscious effort to stop the warring between her heart and her head. She shed the last of her self-preservation and gave in completely to her heart. She would stop doubting herself, because if there was one thing that she was definitely sure of, it was her feelings for Edward. The ball would be in his court now.

The next couple of days dragged on. Bella was so busy with her coursework and Edward was playing host with his family that they didn't really talk at all until the night before the rest of the Cullens were to leave Seattle.

**The family wants to say goodbye. E**

Bella was in the middle of writing another analysis paper when she got the text. She looked down at the sweats she was currently wearing and winced at what she imagined Alice would say if she saw her like this.

"Damn it," she muttered, saving the paper before shutting down her laptop and rushing to her room to throw on something more acceptable.

She just pulled her hair back into a messy bun and changed into one of the tops Alice picked out with a pair of comfortable jeans before sliding her shoes on. She grabbed her keys on her way out of the door and made her way down to her truck, driving the familiar route to Edward's apartment.

She didn't bother knocking tonight and just made her way inside. The family was watching a movie in the living room and they didn't notice her walk in.

"You know someone could break into your apartment and you'd never know it," Bella said and watched as Alice and Esme both jumped in shock.

"Were you planning on stealing anything from Edward?" Emmett joked.

"She's already stolen his heart," Alice laughed from the corner.

"Indeed she has," Edward confessed, his eyes making a very thorough sweep of her body as he stood up to greet her. Bella blushed at the scrutiny. "I missed you."

Bella wrapped her arms around his waist and gave him a tight squeeze. "I'm sorry," she whispered. "I needed to think about some things."

"Everything okay?"

Bella smiled up at him. "It will be."

She spent the night watching movies with the Cullen family and soon it was time for her to go home. She almost cried when Alice gave her a hug and demanded that she stay in touch because she was going to be her new best friend. She said goodbye to Carlise and Esme and squealed when Emmett picked her up and spun her around. She stumbled a bit when Emmett finally released her and Edward pulled her into his body before she could tumble over.

"Thanks," she breathed, laughing and a little teary at the same time. "I'm so glad I was finally able to meet you all. I can see now why Edward loves his family very much."

"The privilege was all ours," Esme insisted with a gentle smile. "I'm pleased to see Edward so happy with a young lady, especially one as beautiful and intelligent as yourself. I hope to see you again, soon."

"Did you hear that?" Edward laughed in her ear, rocking her back and forth. "My mom's all ready to take you home with her."

"If you could fit in my suitcase, I'd take you home with me," Alice assured her. "You are a lot more fun than Edward." She stuck her tongue out.

"All right, Bella has an early class tomorrow," Edward said, pulling her towards the door.

Bella said a final goodbye to everyone and wished them a safe flight home and met Edward at the door.

"Well, this scene certainly seems familiar," she mused.

"Don't walk out on me angry again this time."

"I told you I wasn't mad at you!" Bella's fingers had a mind of their own as she looked down to see them twisting in the fabric of Edward's shirt. He looked down to see what had captured her attention and smirked.

"Well, there is one part of that night I wouldn't mind to relive," he said as he lowered his head.

It took a lot of self-control but Bella forced herself to move her head and Edward grazed her cheek instead. He looked shocked and hurt when his eyes met hers and she gazed at him apologetically.

"We need to talk tomorrow, okay?" she said, tugging on his shirt slightly. She could sense Edward panicking a bit so she hugged him to reassure him that she wasn't mad at him. "Come by my apartment after you drop your family off. I'll be done with my class by 11."

Edward nodded but he still appeared confused and dejected. "I'll see you tomorrow, then."

Edward didn't show up until 12:30 the next afternoon, looking a little haggard. Bella looked up from her book when she heard her apartment door open and gaped at Edward's appearance.

"What the hell happened to you?" she exclaimed, jumping up from the couch and rushing over to him.

"I didn't get any sleep last night and then Alice was running late this morning so I had to rush to the airport to get them there in time."

Bella brushed his hair away from his forehead and then moved her hand to cup his cheek.

"Bella, I have to admit something," Edward said nervously, though he leaned into her hand and sighed at the contact.

"Me too," she said quietly, pulling him towards the couch. Edward collapsed the minute the back of his knees hit the couch and Bella moved them so that Edward's head was resting in her lap and she could run her fingers through his hair.

"I am so sorry if I was out of line trying to kiss you last night," Edward began. "And I totally understand if you're pissed off at me for asking you to pretend to be my girlfriend, but I don't regret it. Because then I never would have gotten the chance to touch you like I've been wanting to and to kiss you."

"Edward…"

"Just, let me say this Bella. I've liked you for a really long time and I've been too scared of you rejecting me to say anything. And then I told Alice that you were my girlfriend and I thought that this would be the perfect opportunity to get to live that dream without having to worry about my feelings being hurt. But I didn't think about your feelings and for that, I'm sorry. I just…I didn't expect that this acting would have been so much harder than I thought it would be because it just made me realize what I was missing and I realized that I was falling in love with you." Bella's breath hitched at his declaration. "Bella, I don't want to pretend anymore. And I understand if you don't feel the same way but I can't leave here without telling you because I don't want to live with never knowing what could happen if I hadn't said anything." He finally exhaled and squeezed his eyes shut, like he was waiting for Bella to go off on him.

Bella stared at him and the silence was deafening. "Please say something," Edward pleaded. "At least tell me that I didn't just ruin our friendship." His eyes fluttered open and he looked at Bella with the most heartbreaking expression that Bella's chest ached. She never wanted to see that look in his face ever again.

Her fingertips outlined his lips and then her lips replaced her fingers. Edward lifted his head from her lap to kiss her back more forcefully.

"Bella, Bella, Bella," he breathed against her lips. Bella pulled away and gasped for air.

Edward sat up and maneuvered their bodies so that he was pinning Bella to the couch. His mouth burned a fiery trail down her neck and Bella groaned. She admired the way their bodies fit together, and like her observation of their hands a week ago, she determined that they were made perfectly for one another.

"I love you, Edward," she whispered, tangling her hands in his hair. Edward's head shot up to confirm that what he heard was right and he must have seen what he was looking for in her eyes because he leaned down to kiss her again.

"I'm so mad at myself," Edward complained after he pulled away. "What a bunch of wasted time."

Bella hummed her agreement as her hands slipped beneath his shirt and ran up and down the smooth skin of his back.

"You know," she said as Edward went back to assaulting her neck, "your family knew that we weren't really dating."

She yelped when Edward bit down on her neck in surprise. "They  _knew_? And sorry," he said, kissing the bite.

"Well, at least Alice and Esme knew. They cornered me on the shopping trip. Alice thought you paid me to act as your girlfriend," she laughed. "She was surprised that I was doing so voluntarily."

Edward gazed down at her lovingly and pushed a strand of her hair behind her ear. "What did you say?"

"That I would do anything for you."

"I love you, Bella," Edward declared.

Bella smiled impishly. "It's about time."


End file.
